


Saioumatsu oneshots

by The_BEES_Knees23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I mention several other characters like Miu and Kiibo but they aren’t really the focus here., Multi, Poly Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, cause they are human beings, there’s some sexual tension in here but nothing too explicit, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BEES_Knees23/pseuds/The_BEES_Knees23
Summary: I’m here to feed people Saioumatsu fics cause I already read all of the existing ones and I’m hungry. Also, these babys need more attention.Notice: I am in no way a good author so if these suck then, um, I don’t care. But don’t be mean cause being mean is mean.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 47





	1. DICE AU? DICE AU.

Shuichi hadn’t really expected Kokichi to actually have a group of more than 10,000 people under his control. In fact, Shuichi thought that the whole idea of DICE had been a straight up lie, but as he and Kaede walked into the underground theatre behind Kokichi they found themselves in absolute shock at the thousands of people there. They were all decked in outfits slightly similar to Kokichi’s and when Kokichi stopped in the center of the stage they all stopped chatting and came to attention in front of their leader.

Kokichi turned around to face Kaede and himself with a look of pure glee and mischief on his face.

“What do you think my beloveds?”

Kaede had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide. Shuichi on the other hand felt a terrible bit of stage fright boiling in his stomach. Kokichi began teasing the two of them, wailing when he suggested to himself that they didn’t like it before Kaede put her hand on his shoulder and directed his attention to a sick looking Shuichi. Kokichi snapped out of his little fit and cocked his head at Shuichi.

“Are you alright Shuichi?”

Kaede’s words blurred in Shuichi’s head as he felt his body getting ready to throw up. Shuichi threw his hand over his mouth in a failed attempt to stop himself from vomiting in front of the large crowd that was keenly watching the three on the stage. Kaede gasped and pulled Kokichi to Shuichi’s side with her and they both held him up.

“It’s okay Shuichi, it’s alright.”

Kaede whispered kind things in Shuichi’s ear while Kokichi subtly rubbed the small of his back.

“Sorry for throwing up at your thingy Kokichi.”

Kokichi laughed a little and then frowned at Shuichi.

“Yeah, you should be.”

Shuichi could practically feel Kaede giving Kokichi a death glare before Kokichi spoke up again.

“But that was a lie, it’s okay.”

Shuichi shut his eyes and sighed. At least nobody was mad at him.

“Let’s get you to a chair or something, okay Shuichi?”

Kaede led Shuichi to a seat back stage while giving Kokichi a “go ahead” look. Kokichi skipped back to the front of the crowd and announced that Shuichi was dying before laughing and telling the crowd it was a lie.

Kaede sat Shuichi in a chair and sat on the ground next to him. She placed her elbows on his knees and her head in her hands and looked up at Shuichi with her pretty lilac eyes.

“Did you eat something bad or was that just your anxiety talking.”

Shuichi looked up at the rafters and sighed.

“Anxiety, I didn’t have anything for breakfast except coffee, remember?”

Kaede smiled up at Shuichi.

“Of course I remember. I gave you a little lecture on eating well while force feeding Kokichi.”

Shuichi chuckled at that. She really did have to force feed Kokichi, the smaller boy was quite stubborn at times and Kaede refused to let him go without food.

“You should force feed me.”

“I think you would get to flustered when I have to climb on top of you to hold you down.”

Shuichi turned his head to hide his blush from the thought of Kaede on top of him. The blonde laughed and pulled a plastic water bottle out of a bin behind the chair they were chatting on. She opened it and passed it to Shuichi who took a sip of it before Kaede stared talking again.

“You already get so flustered seeing me on top of Kokichi.”

That was true. Something about seeing the two people he loved so dearly like that was insanely hot to Shuichi.

“Kaede, you’ve gotta stop talking about that.”

The pianist quirked her brow at Shuichi before moving away from his lap.

“Alright Mr. horny.”

Shuichi hid his red face in his hands and whined. Kaede leaned over and pressed a kiss to Shuichi’s forehead and smiled.

“It’s okay, we both think about you in the same way.”

“You’re not helping Kaede.”

The blonde laughed for a moment before Kokichi jumped in front of Shuichi out of nowhere. Shuichi jumped and put his hands up in defense. 

“Is my Shumai feeling better?”

Shuichi lowered his hands and looked at Kaede.

“Y-yeah.”

Kokichi grinned and took a seat on Shuichi’s lap. 

“K-kokichi?!”

The small boy gave Shuichi a peck on the cheek and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kaede smiled fondly at the two of them and watched Kokichi get Shuichi flustered and sweaty before putting her hand on Kokichi’s head.

“Ohhhhh, you want a piece of the action too, huh Kaede?”

The purple haired boy grabbed Kaede by the collar of her shirt and pulled her down to his face. The taller girl smiled at him and pressed her lips on his before moving away. Shuichi looked away from his partners and groaned.

“Now you guys are just trying to get me excited.”

“Guilty as charged.”

Kaede shrugged and Kokichi laughed.

“But we’re not gonna kiss you on the lips cause you just threw up and that’s nasty.”

Shuichi found himself frowning at Kokichi and Kaede laughed at the two of them.

“I think we should probably go home guys.”

“But I haven’t even introduced my new official second hand leaders to my subordinates.”

Kokichi pouted at Kaede and she put her hands on her hips.

“And who might these second hand leaders be?”

Kokichi grinned at Kaede.

“You guys of course!”


	2. Cabin Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know, okay?
> 
> Remember: I’m not a professional. :))))

Kaede had decided that it was time for she and the boys to get out of the flat. They hadn’t been out for around two weeks and they were obviously suffering from cabin fever. Kokichi would lay on the couch doing literally nothing for hours while Shuichi would sit by the window and watch the cars drive past their flat. Kaede was also suffering but only because her partners had lost their minds. She decided it was best to start with Kokichi and the get the hardest part over with. 

“Hey Kokichi, honey, we’re going out and you need to take a shower.”

Kokichi looked up at her and pouted.

“I don’t want to.”

Kaede knew that asking politely wouldn’t get her anywhere so she grabbed Kokichi and started to drag him to the bathroom.

“Hey! Let go of me stupid!”

Kaede looked at Kokichi and scowled playfully.

“You’re going to take a shower whether you like it or not. Now either you do it yourself or I’ll bathe you myself.”

Kokichi grinned and snickered.

“I’d rather you bathe me.”

Kaede rolled her eyes and pulled Kokichi the rest of the way to their bathroom. She twisted the nozzle on the bath and let the water run till the bath was full enough.

“I thought I was taking a shower.” Kokichi teased.

“Well since you insist on resisting I have to give you a bath cause it’s easier. Now take your clothes off.”

Kokichi clicked his tongue and started undressing. Once he was undressed he stood and squinted at Kaede.

“What?”

“You have to put me in there, I’m not going in unless you make me.”

Kaede didn’t hesitate and she carried Kokichi to the bath before carefully placing him in the tub. Kokichi crossed his arms and scowled at the ceiling.

“Aren’t you gonna take a bath too.”

Kokichi looked up at Kaede who was slipping out of her underwear and bra.

“Yep.”

Kokichi whipped his head back to the wall in a desperate attempt to hide his blush from Kaede. The water shifted as Kaede took a seat in the cramped tub in front of Kokichi. The blonde pulled out a cup and scooped up water before pouring it on Kokichi’s head.

“H-hey! Your so mean Kae-bae.”

Kokichi pouted as water trickled down his face. Kaede chuckled and poured some shampoo in her hand before putting it in Kokichi’s hair. Kaede rinsed the Shampoo out of Kokichi’s hair (this time giving a warning) and rubbed the smaller boys head. Kokichi sat with his arms crossed and his brow furrowed.

“I hate you.”

Kaede smiled at Kokichi and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

“That’s a lie, huh?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes and tried not to smile.

“Obviously, stupid.”

Kaede and Kokichi soon found themselves lightly pressed against each other, Kaede’s tongue in Kokichi’s mouth, and Kokichi’s arms around her neck. Just then the bathroom door opened and in came Shuichi.

“Hey guys, when are we going to the-“

Shuichi stopped in his tracks when he saw Kaede and Kokichi pressed against each other. Shuichi’s face went an impossible shade of red and he covered his eyes with his hands. 

“G-guys.”

“C’mon Shuichi, you need a bath too don’t you?”

Shuichi moved his hands away from his eyes and looked at his partners who were currently inviting him to join them in the bath. Who was he to say no to his two favorite people in the world. Shuichi undressed and climbed into the bath with his partners.

“There’s no way we’re going to have time to go out today guys.” Shuichi stated.

“That’s okay though. Right?” Kaede questioned.

The two boys nodded and the three smiled at each other before sliding the shower curtains shut.


End file.
